1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system rendering 3 dimensional (3D) graphics data, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system efficiently rendering 3D graphics data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques for rendering 3D graphics data include vertex processing for calculating parameter values of vertices of a triangle, as a constituent unit of an object represented by 3D graphics data, scan conversion for calculating parameter values of pixels of such a triangle, texture mapping for applying a texture corresponding to a 2 dimensional image stored in a memory to the object, and blending processing for blending the calculated parameter values so as to calculate final parameter values of the pixels.
However, the conventional 3D graphics data rendering techniques require a very large number of calculations and memory access operations. Accordingly, due to the required demands, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), low-end desktop PCs having low hardware performance, etc., cannot render 3D graphics data in real time.